Question: Daniel has 20 lemons for every 28 nectarines. Write the ratio of lemons to nectarines as a simplified fraction.
Solution: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $20:28$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $20 \text{ to } 28$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{20}{28}=\dfrac{5}{7}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{5}{7}$ is the ratio of lemons to nectarines written as a simplified fraction.